Author Fighters: Ultimate Alliance
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Dedicated to DarkMagicianMon and all the authors. Naraku plans to conquer the fanfiction universe, It's the world largest army of heroes against an evil monster. Parody of Marvel Ultimate Alliance.
1. Prologue

**Jean Kazuhiza Presents******

Author Fighters: Ultimate Alliance.

Author Fighters created by DarkMagicianMon.

A Flying Mon Calamari Cruiser is being attacked by enemy fighters, the war against flamers, villians and other menaces is become more degenerate and destructive.

**"F.A.F. Mon Calamari Cruiser"**

He was a man dressed as a Dark Magician, his name was DarkMagicianmon. "What the hell is going on here?!" he snapped. He's the leader of the author figthers. "Where's our support?! Get those power guns working on there!! Why aren't those battery guns shootin'?! Somebody get your horns on the arm!!" he ordered, the cruiser was being destroyed badly. The Fanfic Author Figther are one of the most respectful and prestigious law organizations in fanfic universe history, it could cover any world that anyone can imagine.

After he ordered everything a man with a long black hair and dresed as a japanese civilian appeared in a big screen, his name was Naraku, he's an evil monster.

"DarkMagicianmon" said coldly Naraku.

"Naraku, i'll have your head for this" replied DarkMagicianMon.

"I have no time for your petty threats!" warned Naraku. "Surrender now or i'll shall destroy your ship!!"

"Not in my watch!" snapped DarkMagicianMon, as he activated a device which he was wearing in his wrist. "This is a priority alert for all toons, animerians and authors. "You have been allowed for requested inmediate assistance" he called throught the device, comunicating.

Outside the Mon Calamari ship a thunder struck here, only to transportate 4 people, one of them was wearing a dark green with green suit, with a "JK" initials on it, a yellow transparent glasses, and brown hair, and a blue cape, his name was Jean Kazuhiza, also know as "The Ressurector". There was also a youngster with brown hair, a black with red spider suit, and wears shades, his name was JC 619. The other was a 16-year old boy with black spiky hair, and was wearing a red with blue shirt and pants, with black shoes, was wielding a sword, his name was Ricky Blade. and finally, there was a man with green hair, a white t-shirt, black pants and boots, and was wielding three katanas, his name was Roronoa Zoro.

"Ricky Blade, take care of those gun ships!!" commanded JK to Ricky. "JC 619, draw all of the androids!"

"Sure thing" replied JC as he jumped on a part of the cruiser, then he looked at a figther. "I just love being the target" he whispered, he threw a spider-web to to the ship, and he screamed as if he was riding in a rodeo. "Yahoooooo!!"

"Roronoa Zoro..." was about to order JK, as the swordsman put his hand on Jean's face.

"Hold on, Jeankster" interrupted Zoro. "I don't take orders from you" he added, he prefers to do his things under his own, instead of obeying his superiors. Then he ran with his three katanas and jumped outside the ship, a fighting ship was passing there, Zoro landed there and he started slashing and smacking the Jackbots and cutting heads. He looked a Jackbot and cutted it's hand then he stabbed his sword against it's head, a Jackbot fired at Zoro, he jumped on it and slashed his head.

Meanwhile Ricky was flying with his sword, the Carsomyr, he passed through an enemy ship, destroying it in the process, he was distracted for a while looking the explosion, only to be shot by a fighter ship, Ricky resisted the shot and turned to it.

"Souless machine! How do you dare to strike Saber's disciple!!" he shouted then a he regained electricity on his sword as he yells. "THUNDERBOLT!!".

It destroys the ship entirely, while JC watches stunned only to say. "Show off". He climbed his way on an enemy ship as he founded another Jackbot, which it was driving the ship.

"Excuse me? Is this the ferry ship to Amity Park?" asked humourously JC 619, only to be attacked as a response. He jumped and threw a spiderweb on the JBot's face. He founded a pair of those bots and trapped them with his spider-web shots and joined them, only to grab them and smash their bodies and threw them against the driving Jackbot. The Mon Calamari Ship is just about collide with ship were JC is.

"Uh-oh" said sheepishly JC after turning back as he jumps on the Mon Calamari Ship, Jean Kazuhiza was fighting another Jackbots with his superfoce, and his computer ability to check out.

"Hey, Mean Jean, looks like you..." says JC as Jean launches a blue laser from his eyes and shoots at a Jackbot which was going to attack JC 619, who looks back, and also uses some energy rays to destroy the Jackbots. "Could use some help" completed JC 619. Jean finally destroyed one of the remaining Jackbots. He looked at JC, then he heard some maniac laughes. It was Roronoa Zoro, who was slashing and destroying the Jackbots like mad, finally to make the ship land on Mon Calamari's landing zone. "That dude scares me" said JC about Zoro, Jean nodded in agreement.

The fighter was destroyed, but Zoro is still alive, he gets out from the ship, he can walk yet, despited the wounds. Then he looks at Ricky, JC and Jean, who are surprised by Zoro abilites.

"What are you girls looking at?" asked annoyed Zoro.


	2. Battle At A Cruiser

As they ended the battle, one of Ricky's communicators was heard.

"Gentlemen, this is DarkMagicianmon, i'm on the main bridge, but i don't know how long i'll last, get there ASAP, DM-Mon out!!" it was DarkMagicianmon, who was calling to the the group to fight.

"Ok, let's move our way to rescue DarkMagicianmon now" said JK.

"So we're movin' in" said JC cheered.

"It's time for some hack and slash!!" said prepared Zoro.

The team ran their way to fight the Jackbots, as they appear, Zoro uses his three katanas to cut them all, while JC uses his spider powers to trap all of them and destroy them, Ricky uses his mystic powers and his Carsomyr, to electrify them and make them unable work properly, a war is starting to begin against those Jackbots, Mean Jean, uses a visor laser and destroys them, one of them tries to attack him at his back, but he turns and forms a energic shield, and gives him a headbutt. As they get out of the lab where the brawl began, they see another group of Jackbots.

"Don't worry, your friendly author JC 619 is here" said JC as he hang on his spider-web, and then yells "BOOYAKA 619!!" and uses it to kick some Jackbots, and one of them he pummels with a Coast to Coast.

"Now, we know why he's called JC 619" remarked Ricky Blade.

The team moves on as they find another army of Jackbots, Jean grabs one of them by the head and uses his power, the Mindblinder, which leaves it in a breakdown, and destroys himself.

They enter at their way of another rooms, where they find more enemies, that's something that they themselves enjoy.

"That was very crude" said Zoro as if he were about to puke. Then sees a group of Jackbots incoming to him. "TIGER HUNTING PREY!!"" he yells as he slash all of them in one shot. As they move, they ran at a lot of Jackbots and destroy at their way, they're destined to fight Naraku, because that's why the Author Fighters are, to destroy enemies of fanfiction, freedom and peace. The arrive at a bridge.

"It's clear, let's go" said Ricky Blade, thinking that they could arrive, only to be thwarted by a incoming carrier, why it brings another group of Jackbots. "Will this ever stop?!" snapped annoyed.

"Those are stubborn, aren't they?" said sarcastically Jean. As all them destroy the Jackbots, they go and ran all their way, until they find a familiar figure, it was a boy with greyish skin, red hair, red little eyes, a black coat, yellow googles, his name was Jack Spicer, enemy of the Xiaolin Warriors.

"I was hoping to catch some people being heroes, looks like i hit the jackpot, or should i say, the Jackspicerpot?" said sarcastically.

"Jack Spicer, what in hell are you doing here?!" asked JC 619.

"I'm working for the greatest villain army that the fanfiction world has ever known!" replied Spicer. "The Masters of Flaming!!"

"And if so you're in a army of villains, who's their leader, who's charge?" asked Ricky Blade.

"That's the best part of that, it's most powerful monster of japan... Naraku!!""

"What does he wants by destroying this Mon Calamari Cruiser?" asked Jean.

"If you should know" said snidely Spicer. "It's something that its' gonna shake the heavens!!"

"We want to know, if you don't want to be sliced as a cheese piece!" exclaimed Zoro, while putting on of his katanas in his mouth.

"Well, if you really want to know, get through me, punks!!" snapped Spice as Zoro, Ricky, JC and Jean strike at him.

Spice, gives Roronoa Zoro a punch into his stomach, but this just makes him, use his sword, to knock Spicer down, then he orders all his jackbots to attack the team.

"THUNDERBOLT!!" yells Ricky as he uses his Carsomyr to destroy all the jackbots.

"A sword battle?" asked Jack. "Well, i have an axe, and i'll cut you in no time".

"Really? So think twice" replied Zoro as he prepared all his swords. Then he jumped and spinned on Jack, cutting his axe, and knocking him down. Jack Spicer gasps in horror. Then he moves his arms trying to search something.

"You're searching for this?" asked JC as he holds a control with his spider-web, it has a self-destruct botton.

Jean grabs Spicer by his coat and fills his fist with an energy. "Time to sleep Jacky Spicey" said JK as he knocks to unconsciousness. "Better luck next time, okay, team, let's move on".

The team goes on their way to the main bridge, fighting against the remaining Jackbots, they finally arrive at the Main Bridge.

They see DarkMagiciamon lifting a column, which it fell over a F.A.F. soldier, pressumably dead, after he lifts it. Darkmagicianmon walks to the group of warriors.

"Thanks for respond my S.O.S so quickly" said DarkMagicianmon.

"No problem, DarkMagicianmon, what's the situation here?" asked Ricky.

"The Mon Calamari Cruiser is under attack by a group of super villains called The Masters of Flaming" explained DM-Mon. "And to make things worst, they're led by Naraku".

"Naruki is back?" asked Jean. "That means we're in real trouble"

"My thoughts exactly" replied DM-Mon.

"DM-Mon, why is this Mon Calamari flying here?, it looks like a long way to your home" said Roronoa Zoro.

"It's not important" snapped DM-Mon.

"But if you told us why you're here, maybe we could figure out why they're attacking the ship" tried to explain JC 619.

"I told you, it's not important" insisted DM-Mon.

Then the Darkmagicianmon's comunicator activates and is heard a voice a girl, the girl has a light brown hair, crystalic eyes, a high tail on her hair, a t-shirt with cyan sleeves and a white center with a purple broken heart, jeans and red sneakers, her name is Rika Nonaka.

"DarkMagicianmon, this is Rika Nonaka, The Masters of Flaming have activated the lauch cycle of our nuclear missiles" she explained. "I need help if they're to be stopped"

"Help it's on it's way, Rika, DM-Mon out" he replied and cutted the transmission. Then he turns again to the team. "Team, just one of those missiles could level an entire city, failure is not an option, you have to get to the launch bay and stop them".

"We're on it, Colonel!!" said Jean. But before moving, Zoro faints.

"I'll come with you guys... i just a little wound" said stubbornly Zoro.

"No, Roronoa, you're tired, you gave much, JC 619 and I we'll carry you to our HQ in Philadelphia" said Jean to JC. "Ricky, i'll call your friends Kuchiki, Ichigo and Kasumi, they'll help you".

"Thanks, Jean" replied Ricky. While Jean and JC carry Zoro into a FAF Symbol and dissapear, and it the same symbol appear a man with a black robe, orange hair, and wields a katana, his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, he's a shinigami, there's also a girl with black hair, and also wields a katana, she also wears a black robe, her name was Kuchiki Rukia, and finally there's a girl, who wears white shoes, a blue dress and has a red hair, it was Kasumi Kinomoto, Ricky's lover.

"Ricky" said joyfully Kasumi as she hugs and kisses Ricky.

"We have to do this later, Kasumi, we must stop those missiles".

"What's going on here?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll tell you later" replied Ricky. "Okay, Team, let's move out!!"

They go ahead to the launch bay, but their is about to be wrecked by some Decepticon minions, who are very ready to stop our heroes, a Decepticon de-activates the open door, which it forms a electric barrier, while another one destroyed the energy battery.

"Okay, if we're going to move to move on, we must re-activate the console and put a new energy battery" ordered Ricky. "Let's move on, Team!!".

"It's time to break some bodies!!" yelled Kuchiki as she used her katana to destroy the Decepticon minions, then she goes for the one who destroy the battery and slashes it to nothing. While Ricky gets off the broken battery and goes for a new one, he puts in, turning on the place. Kasumi jumps her way back to the console, unblocking their way to the bay bridge, she procceds to accompany the others to fight against the army of Decepticon minions, who are destroyed by each one of the abilites of theam.

"Eat this, Deceptijunk!!" shouts Kasumi as she launches a shuriken.

"You wanna some? Come get some!!" yells Ricky as he cuts some Decepticons with is Carsomyr.

The team wrecks all the Decepticons on their way to the Launch Bay, they finally arrive.

"DarkMagicianmon, this is Ricky, we have arrived to the Launch bay" said Ricky through the communicator.

"That's it, team, now to both wings of the bay, there are one console in each one, destroy them both, so the nuclear missiles won't be flying" ordered DarkMagicianmon.

"Okay, team, let's go!!" commanded Ricky as they move on, finding another group of Decepticons, only to be destroyed by their heroical intentions.

"You better give up!! We 1 - M.O.F. 0!!" says Ichigo.

"There's is, the console destroy it!!" ordered Ricky.

Ichigo holds his Zangetsu and destroys the console. The missile will not launch.

"Now, for the second!!" says Kuchiki as they move onto the second console, they find another group of Decepticons.

Ricky forms a tornado with his Carsomyr and aims at the Decepticons sending them to fly, the tornado goes now for the second console, but it's too late, as the nuclear missile launches. DarkMagicianmon activates the communicator.

"I've just informed that one of the nuclear missiles have been launched!" said very annoyed DarkMagicianmon. "I thought i told you to destroy both consoles!!"

"There wasn't enough time, Colonel!" replied Kuchiki.

"Okay, now go to the activation room, and double the time to desactivate the missile, go up there!" ordered DarkMagicianmon.

Meanwhile, on the activation a man with light blue hair, a skull mouth part on his right cheek, light blue eyes and dressed with a white robe is here, his name is Grimmjow Jeargerjaques, he's accompanied by a Decepticon and a Jackbot. He gets out from the activation room and he finds the team, who arrive at the nick of the time.

"Well, but if they aren't my friends, Kuchiki and Ichigo" said sarcastically Grimmjow.

Ichigo looks at Grimmjow. "You're going back to hell, you smiling as..."

"Ichigo!! Don't say that word!!" snapped Kuchiki. "But you're right, he's... what you were about to say".

"I LOVE TO SMILE WHEN I FIND MY ENEMIES AT MY FRONT, I FULLFIES MY DESIRE TO KILL THEM!!" screams Grimmjow.

"We have no time for you battle chants, Grimmjow, we're going now to destroy de-activate that console" said Ricky.

"Defeat me first!!" snapped Grimmjow, the Jackbot and the Decepticon, strike our heroes, Ricky throws his Carsomyr like a boomerang and destroys both robots. Now the heroes go for the arrancar, as Grimmjow turns into his Zanpakuto form. "You wanna play hard, uh? Let's play hard!!"

"Take this!!" yells Kasumi as he gives a kick to his face. Ichigo prepares his powerful move. Kuchiki uses her zangetsu to hurt Grimmjow, only to be backfired at Grimmjow's sword. Ricky asists her.

"Are you Ok, Kuchiki? asked Ricky.

"Yeah, don't worry" replied Kuchiki.

"Thunderblast!!" yells Ricky Blade and destroys Grimmjow's weapon.

"NO, You can't defeat me!!" yelled annoyed Grimmjow.

**"Yuko Yuri Fana!!"** yells Ichigo as he destroys Grimmjow. Who fells to the ground knocked down.

Kuchiki runs to the console and de-activates the missile.

The missile flying over a city, and it self-destructs.

"Well done, team, the missile has self-destructed and the people is safe, for now" communicated DarkMagicianmon.

"It could have been more easy, if Grimmjow would have not interfered" said Kasumi.

"Grimmjow was there? Naraku is very serious about recluiting talent" replied DarkMagicianmon.

Then the communicator activates for DarkMagicianmon for another message, it was again Rika Nonaka.

"DM-Mon, another group of Decepticons and Jackbots are about to strike the Mon Calamari Cruiser, what we do?" asked Rika.

"Rika, do not engage the enemy" commanded DM-Mon. "You're going back now, team, go and fight with those remaining enemies".

Kuchiki's shoulder has been hurt, so Ichigo carries her to home, transfered to the symbol.

"Do your best, Ichigo, i'll return" said Kuchiki before giving a kiss to Ichigo, she's transfered to home.

"DM-Mon, who'll replace Rukia while she recuperates from this battle?" asked Ricky.

"At uncommon allly" replied DM-Mon. Into the F.A.F. symbol appears a not common character in front of their allies.

"CARL THE CROCKROACH WIZARD!!" yelled the three in unison.

"Hello there, guys" said Carl.


	3. Into UNSC

The team moves on their way to the cannon section of the Mon Calamari Cruiser, but they find a laptop in their way.

"It's a laptop" said Carl.

"What would do a Laptop here?" asked Ricky, as he tries to identify it. "It belongs to Rika".

"She may have left it, when DM called her back" said Ichigo.

"Fellows, we have company" said Kasumi as a troup of Decepticon Minions come to attack them. Ichigo receive them with his Zangetsu and cut them all by a half, while Carl uses his magic to uses a katana and cuts them all their heads. Kasumi does the same, but with shurikens. Ricky uses some wrestling moves, including a Van Daminator. They continue battling the Decepticons until they see an agent called Buck (from Time Squad).

"Hey there!! I need help!!" yelled Buck.

"Don't worry, Buck, we're here, what happened?" asked Ricky.

"That damned J.T. Laser activated the energy barrier" complained Buck.

"Don't worry, Buck, i'll desactivate it" said Kasumi as he rans into the console, but passes by a laser, which it activates a proximity bomb and explodes, however she jumps and deactivates it.

Buck gets out from room and escapes. "Thanks for helping me escape, now if you forgive, i'm gonna..." he's interrupted by some beasts, they're zombies, controlled by Naraku, but Ricky destroys them all, with his Carsomyr. They see a zombie breaking a window, the team goes and fight against them go to outdoors of the Mon Calamari Cruiser, and fight with a emerging horde of zombies.

"Auughh!! I hate zombies" snapped disgusted Ricky.

"I hope this works..." said Carl as he tries to control mentally the zombies to change their situation. The zombies now follow Carl orders. "Now tell me carry us to the remaining enemies!!" yells Carl as the zombies strike their former allies, Naraku didn't think about that. His minions are now controlled by Carl, the remainings are exploded by Carl. "NOW DIE!!" he shouts as the zombies explode.

"I hope this is the last time i face zombies, video game companies should stop abusing them" protested Kasumi, after they're all defeated, they arrive at a room, there was a man with a Time Squad suit and blonde hair, his name was J.T. Laser, and at his side was a man with a blue uniform, black hair, and grey skin, his name was Zolf J. Kimblee.

"So you're the ones who freed Buck, why didn't you let him live?" asked J.T.

"Because you harrased him in the Africa mission!" snapped Ichigo.

"Look, who speaks, a shinigami vengeful on a T.S. agent!" replied Zolf. "I'll turn all in walking bombs, like it or not, you shall know that the Masters of Flaming have called all of us to conquer the world of fanfiction!!"

"Try it" said Ricky.

The battle starts between the foursome agains the rebel former Time Squad agent, and a former Amestrian soldier, Kasumi gives Zolf a boot to the head!! While Carl whips J.T. with some judo moves, Ichigo cuts some of the Decepticon minions and monsters who arrive, then they concentrate again against the two villians, Ricky is about to electrify Laser until...

"Laser, Kimblee!! Why didn't you destroy the stabilizing engine yet?" asked a very angry Naraku through the communicator.

"Sorry, master, we have been carried away by those idiot heroes, don't worry, we're on our way!!" replied Laser.

"It's a shame for us, but a luck for you, that we're leaving, but next time, i'll better prepared" said coldy Zolf, as the Decepticon minions deactivate another electric barrier and they escape.

"They won't escape" said Ricky as he and his team start pursuing both villians and teach them a lesson, they find another Decepticon minion, only to bash him.

"I told you they would follow" said Laser. "They're predictable as sunshine!"

"Come on then, heroes, follow us then!!" snaps Zolf as they ran afar from them.

"Ok, you asked for it!!" yells Kasumi as they pass over a laser, and it explodes, but despite that, they still run, Ichigo sees that it's end of the way he looks to both sides.

"Uh, where did they go?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Where here, jerk shinigami!" shouts Zolf as he sees Ichigo, from a broken bridge door.

"You're gonna see why we're a real force!!" shouts Laser. "Attack them!!"

A troup of Decepticons appear again, but our heroes bash them easily, and follow Laser and Zolf, while a group of Decepticons try to stop our heroes, Ichigo uses his zangetsu and turns them into ashes, until they finally arrive at another outdoor part of the Mon Calamari Cruiser, the door closes itself, it's once more, our heroes against Zolf and J.T. Laser.

"You're too late, in a matter of moments, J.T. Laser will unlock the security code for this gun, and we shall fire it, into the engine!!" said Zolf.

"That's not gonna happen" said Ichigo.

"Can't you understand? You can't defeat the Masters of Flaming, we're just too powerful of you, abandon this ship while still you can!!" demanded Zolf.

"How did Naraku agroup lots of villains like you, guys?!" protested Carl.

"Look who talks" whispered Ricky.

"He has a plan, that we'll make us live like kings in eternity" said Zolf.

"Enough, Zolf, let's break them all, they won't live!!" yells J.T.

The fight starts, Carl and Ichigo go against Zolf, while Ricky and Kasumi take on J.T. Laser, Kasumi gives a kick to mid-section, Ricky applies him the G.T.S., then he gives a kick to his chin, and slashes him, Laser is defeated.

Carl uses his magic, and waits Ichigo to defeat Zolf, thinking on a secret plan to destroy Zolf's presence.

"What?? Are you gonna fight?" asked annoyed Ichigo.

"I have a plan, just calm down" said Carl.

Ichigo is about to slash his Zangetsus, Zolf prepares his hands to turn Ichigo fluids into a bomb, but Carl arrives at the nick of the time, and puts on Zolf's back a firework.

"Bon Voyage!!" yells Carl, as he runs and Ichigo does it too.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" screams Zolf angrily at Carl as he explodes into a colorful collection of fireworks. Ricky activates his communicator.

"Colonel DM, we have defeated Zolf and J.T. Laser"

"Well done, i wish there could be time to rest, but we got now a big trouble on our hands" explained DarkMagicianmon.

"What kind of problem is?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm gonna activate that lift nearby, i'll explain you when you arrive there" commanded DarkMagicanmon.

The door opens itself, and the lift is activated, our heroes go up there, as they arrive. They feel that something is destroying badly the Mon Calamari Carrier.

"We have arrived, DM" said Carl throught the communicator.

"There's no time to waste, the Masters of Flaming have unleashed some huge creature that's attacking our primary engines. If it succeeds, we're all dead".

"Don't worry, we're moving out!!" said Ichigo, they are ready for some smacking, they fight another group of Decepticon minions. Kasumi sees a ladder.

"Hey there, let's go" she said as the others follow her and fight another bunch of Decepticons, who don't understand that they can't give up, when the the Mon Calamari ship, is about to become destroyed, they're destroyed once, the F.A.F. was born to defeat every threat to the Fanfiction world, where the imagination of millions of people live at all their minds and their friends, finally they arrive into the main guns outdoor.

"CARL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" yelled the female brown dragon, known as Edna.

"Uh, mom..." said a scared Carl.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!! YOU SHOULD CLEAN YOUR ROOM!! shouted Edna angrily.

"Hey, who you are to tell what do!!" yelled Ichigo.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!!" replied Edna at Ichigo's face.

"You're just giving the upper hand to Herman, that's one of the things i really hate, childhood favoritism and parental alienation!!" shouted Ricky. "It's time for you to stop it, you're respect Carl, if don't want it, you deserve a punch to your teeth and..."

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!!" roars angrily Edna as she flyies.

"You annoyed her, Ricky" said Kasumi.

"Well, we had to defend him, enough is enough" replies Ichigo.

Kasumi runs to the gun, then she aims at Edna, and fires, BULLSEYE!!

"You wanna play hard? LET'S PLAY HARD!!" shouts Edna as she lands on the gun. Ricky saves Kasumi from there.

**"YUKO YURI FANA!!"** yells Ichigo as he launches a ray against Edna which it damages her greatly, and leaves, only to jump again to fly. Ricky goes to the gun, and does the same what Kasumi did a while, Edna comes back.

"Now it's my turn... **WRATH OF PENDRAGON**!!"yells Ricky as he smashes his Carsomyr on the ground and explodes a power, Edna flyes once more. Ichigo now does the same, Edna falls on the ground. "Now, Carl, it's time for your redemption!!"

"Ok" said to himself Carl.

"No!! Carl, please, i'm your mother, if you kill me, Herman will be mad at you" pleaded Edna scaredly.

"It's too late for you!!" snapped Carl. "Take this... **COCKROACH ONSLAUGHT**!!" he yelled which it threw a enourmous blast and it pushes Edna away and makes her fall to her death while screaming. "I killed... my mother...".

"She deserved it" said Kasumi.

"She was caring more about Herman than you" added Ichigo.

"That's why you both were destined to battle, that was unavoidable" explained Ricky.

"Congratulations, team" said DM-Mon in the communicator, that wasn't a graceful battle, you defended succesfully the Mon Calamari ship.

"We're doing just our job" said a sheepishly Carl.

"The Mon Calamari ship has been damaged, but we're moving now to the UNSC Headquarters now" explaine DM.

"What is our next mission?" asked Ricky.

"I'll tell you as you arrive there, DM-Mon" he said as he shuts off the communicator.

"Now i can do whatever, without mom's presence!" said a joyed Carl.

"Come on, over here!!" says joking Ichigo.

Later on, Jean, JC 619, Ricky, Roronoa Zoro and a ninja dressed in a blue suit called airnaruto45, are waiting near a landing zone, while DarkMagicianmon looks at his clock.

"Why is he always late?" asked a annoyed DarkMagicianmon.

Then an helicopter, known as the Pelican lands here, and appears a man in a white armored suit, he's known as the Master Chief.

"Hello, team" saluted Master Chief. "Welcome to UNSC Headquarters, here on Hawaii, our pride and joy, it's one of the most technological boot camps in all over the world".

"Ha, it's amazing what you can do by just being a space soldier for the United Nations" said sarcastically JC.

"Now, we're a team?" asked Ricky.

"Yes" replied DM. "the F.A.F. has decided to create a task force to stop the Masters of Flaming, but the Mon Calamari ship was so damaged that i can't be used as a Headquarter, but fortunately, The Master Chief is willing us to let us stay for the duration, it has all the facilities we'll require".

"Believe, it's not a problem at all" replied Master Chief. "I have called some toons, animerians and authors to help us out, and feel free to walk around and meet them too".

"I'd suggest to meet Professor Uttonium first since he's charge of equipment, The Arbiter will be our information officer" ordered and explained DM.

"Great, we'll have a big brained alien to speak us and help us greatly" said airnaruto45.

"When you're ready to go on a mission, talk to Phineas and Ferb, they will take us there in one of the Pelicans" explained Master Chief.

"Speaking of that, what is our next mission, Colonel?" asked Jean.

"I recently received a radio transmition from Finlay requesting that i come to Shamrock Base, but there was something questionable in his message" suspected DM.

"You think that could be a trap?" asked Roronoa Zoro.

"Maybe, i can't be sure" replied DM. "For more information, talk to Rika Nonaka".


	4. Meet Our Heroes

Our heroes have are now in the UNSC Headquarters, everything is going fine, as DarkMagicianmon is about to meet some of the heroes that will accompany them, like Team Oddcast, Toonalux Force, among a number of other teams.

Ricky aproaches at The Arbiter who's waiting him, while he checks into a computer.

"Greetings, Ricky, how are you?" saluted Arbiter.

"I'm fine, thanks, Arbiteer" replied Ricky.

"Do you know this alien?" asked Kuchiki Rukia.

"Yes, i found him while The F.A.F. was working with the UNSC, some years ago" replied Ricky.

"Tell, me what's that F.A.F. what are you talking about?" asked a confused Ichigo Kurosaki.

"F.A.F. stands for Fanfiction Author Figthers, it's an acronym of a counterflaming and intelligence agency" explained Arbiter.

"Some kind of intergov'nt organization?" asked Miko.

"It operates under the jurisdiction of the U.C.A.B., United Cartoons Anime Brotherhood" replied Arbiter.

"Uh, Arbiter, we found this laptop, which it belongs to Rika Nonaka, do you think that she's betraying us?" asked Ichigo.

"He's Darkmagicanmon's 1st Operative, how can you ask that?" said a very annoyed Arbiter.

"Oops, i should not asked that way" said a worried Ichigo.

"Who are exactly the Masters of Flaming?" asked Rukia.

"It's a designation for many villains, flamers and anti-authors, but is not exactly a concrete group of these men" replied Arbiter. "Naraku has recuitred many of the most deceiftful villains, even Soundwave and Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz"

"Who's that Naraku?" asked Miko.

"Naraku is a demon, he used to be an human called Onigumo, as a human he had a enourmous hatred for everyone, and he's also responsable of Kikyo's murder, Inuyasha and his friend always stop him to not let him hold the Shikone Pearl" explained Arbiter.

"Thanks, Arbiter" replied Ricky.

"You're quite welcome".

Then a group of girls appear, one of them was wearing a white/red seifuku, and has a long blue hair, green eyes, the other one was wearing a white/dark cyan seifuku, and has a short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing an orange band, she was also accompanied by a boy who was wearing black pants, a dark cyan coat, white shirt, and a red scarf, he has brown hair and the remaining one is known as the authoress soldier, Glowworm666. The other one's respectively names are Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon. They are all members of the S.O.S. Brigade.

"Glowworm666, it's good to see you" said DarkMagicanmon, while approaching.

"DarkMagicianmon, what's going on there?" asked Glowworm666.

"The Masters of Flaming had begun striking us, Naraku, their leader, has recruited the villains for one ambition, conquer the world and the entire universe, we must stop him" explained DM.

"I heard that there was some problems between F.A.F. and UNSC" asked Konata.

"Yes, it was some years ago, the UNSC has stopped manufacturing weapons for us, we tried to make the organization understand by doing some pressure" explained DarkMagicianmon.

"What did you do then?" asked Haruhi Suzumiya.

"We tried some legal actions and some not so legal, making things worst, but for now, the relations are going back to goo" explained DarkMagicianmon.

Then an agent, wearing grey and white combat fatigues, dark brown boots, orange googles, black ski mask, and was wielding a 9mm Handgun, he's the Agent TSS, also known as Shadow, he aproaches Rika Nonaka.

"Hi there, TSS" saluted Rika Nonaka.

"Hi there, Rika Nonaka, your eyes look very sweet, like a pair of pearls, near the sea you should look beautiful" said TSS

Rika gasps annoyed. "Ask your pardon?"

"Looking at you, reminds me, how cute did you see yourself in that..."

"SHADOW!! What do you think that you're doing!!" snapped DarkMagicianmon

"Uh... Private TSS at your orders... Sir... DM..." said sheepishly trying to get out from DM's nerve.

Then, Jean Kazuhiza, JC 619, CM Punk and Airnaruto45 appear. "We're ready to go to the Shamrock Base" said Jean.

"Okay, go to Phineas, he'll carry you away to the Shamrock Base" ordered DarkMagicianmon.

"I'm very well prepared for the next mission" said CM Punk

JK flyes to Phineas.

"Jean, it's good to see you, this is gonna be the greatest day of our lives, flying the Pelican!!" said a joyed Phineas.

"Well, Phineas, it's time to move on now" said Jean.

Later on the Pelican, our heroes are being carried by Phineas and Ferb in the Pelican. While DarkMagicianmon is also there inside to do a briefing.

"We're close to the landing zone, so i'll be brief, Finlay sent a suspicious radio message requesting me to meet him at the Shamrock Base" explained DM. "For a report on the latest Anime Warrior Serum"

"What's so suspicious about that?" asked Jean.

"Dr. Tony Tony Chopper was about to give the report" replied DM. "The only thing is, Chopper is working on a new medicine, not the Anime Warrior Serum, Finlay would never make a mistake like that, something's up".

"What's the Shamrock Base?" asked an authoress called Chef Collete.

"It's a mobile lab that's over five stories tall, we use it for field testing experiments" explained DM.

JC 619 laughs as he says. "The Author Fighters are the greatest, flying aircraft carriers, office buildings on wheels, please tell me that you have tunnel between Amity Park and Konoha Village" said jokingly JC 619.

"JC 619, this is serious" replied Miko reminding him about the seriousness of the mission. "DM, is there anything onboard the Shamrock that would be considered dangerous?" she asked to DM.

"If the contents of the vehicle were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous for all fanfiction world" replied DM.

"Exactly what are you developing, that so could be dangerous?" asked Kyon.

"That's classified" replied DM, according to not reveal any information.

"So, it's all right for us to save the vehicle, we just can't know what's going on there?" asked Master Chief.

"Correct, now if i may continue, the team's mission will be to sneak onboard the Shamrock and locate Finlay, he should be able to bring you up to the speed of the situation" he explained. "Any questions?" he asked.

No one did reply, everything was clear.

"Okay, Good luck" said DM.

"Luck is for losers" replied CM Punk.

The first mission, will be the Shamrock Base.


	5. Shamrock Base

The team of Jean Kazuhiza, airnaruto45, JC 619 and CM Punk arrive at the Shamrock Base.

"DM, we have arrived at the Shamrock Base" informed CM Punk.

"Good, you have to move quickly and find Finlay, he must tell what's going on" ordered DM.

"Ok, team, let's move on, we must find Finlay quickly now!!" ordered JK. The team explored inside the Shamrock base, until they find a man with a wrestling gear with a shamrock it's center, wearing white boots, and short blonde hair, his name was Finlay.

"That's great, the Author Fighters sent a team, we need your help!!" said Finlay.

"What's going on here, Finlay?" asked JC 619.

"Some jerk threw a bomb with knockout gas into the ventilation duct, and when i woke up, Naraku appeared to me, and he threated me with crushing the mobile lab into Belfast if i didn't give information about what we're developing here" explained Finlay.

"That Naraku is serious about taking over the world" said airnaruto45.

"The only thing we can do is stop the lab to moving onwards Belfast, if it does it, the city will not only be destroyed, it'll also lose millions of lifes." explained Finlay.

"Ok, team, let's go and destroy stop this lab" said Jean as he runs along with his team finding a lot of evil robots, trying to stop them, but to no avail as they see the robots and fight them all the way, JC 619 traps a robot and lauches against a bunch of others with his spider-web, CM Punk kicks and punches the robots and pummels one of them with a Piledriver. Finlay uses his shillelagh, breaking the robots heads, while airnaruto45, uses a jutsu of quickness, leaving the robots unable to react when he strikes them. Jean uses his energic powers to destroy the robots, they find a giant warrior, however, they defeat them, some minutes later, they run into a room where giant gears are moving.

"I have an idea" said Finlay. "If we destroy the primary and secondary drive trains, it'll slow Shamrocks Base's speed, that it will give us time to stop it"

"Sure" replied JC 619, as he uses his spider-web to destroy the primary drive trains, while the others find another group of robots, the robots are destroyed inmediatly, and then they move into the control room.

"Dang that Naraku, i can't access the controls from here, so you must go to the bridge" ordered Finlay.

"We're going to the bridge, it's time to break heads" said CM Punk, he and the others go to another fight with a little army of robots. When they arrive at the secondary drivetrains room, they find a little green robot with a swiss knife-esque design and tank tracks, his name was Grounder.

"Look's who's there, if isn't that friendly author, JC 619" said mockingly Grounder.

"You're here!? Boy, The Masters of Flaming are really scrapping the bottom of the barrel here. I mean, who else is recruited, Rob Schneider?" replied sarcastically JC 619.

"Do you think it's irritating hearing those black humor jokes before dying at my hands?" asked angrily Grounder.

"Well, i can't tell those jokes after i have died" replied JC 619.

"Okay, you annoyed me, spider-jerk, let's battle this!!" snapped finally Grounder, as he uses his knives to attack him, JC 619 jumps into the roof, while CM Punk, gives him a karate kick, while Airnaruto tries to trap him with a triangle choke. "I'm a robot, i can't choke!!"

"If that so, i can give you a knuckle sandwich!!" said Airnaruto as he gives a punches into Grounder's face.

Jean uses his kinetic powers to launch Grounder against a wall. JC 619 quickly appears and strikes him. **"BUNGEE BASH!!"**

Jean uses his power... **"MINDBLINDER!!"**, which it confuses Grounder and Airnaruto gives him a direct punch to Grounder's face. "Now let's move on team".

As they destroy the remaining drive trains. J.K. talks with Finlay.

"That will stop the mobile lab?" asked J.K.

"No, but it will slow down the Shamrock's speed" replied Finlay.

"Let's move on, then, we must arrive at the end of this" said CM Punk. The team moves on and goes into the exterior of the Shamrock Base. As the team goes to the outside, airnaruto45 sees an helicopter coming to them.

"Great!! DM has just sent us reinforcements!!" said joyed airnaruto45. But his idea is put to sleep as the helicopter attacks them. "Mmmm, thinking well, DM didn't sent us reinforcements". The people goes to the oncoming robots, they destroy them, but a missile attacks them, fortunately, they dodge them.

"Wow, these guys are really mad on launching us missiles" said JC, as he grabs a group of robots and launches them away from the Shamrock base, they still move on, and find another group but of a enormous group of muscle-bound monsters with pants.

"What is that??" yelled CM Punk.

"We're going to discover it!!" said JK as he punches them away. They still move their way to the labs until they arrive, the rendition, was not a choice, was a failure, as they enter, they see, that the monsters are sleeping into a eternal dream, inside glass cans. They move inside, and watch horrified by those monsters. Then a man with a tuxedo, light blue skin, and a top hat appears, it's a magician, his name is Mumbo.

"Hello, there people, i'm Mumbo, The Greatest Magician of the World!!" said Mumbo.

"So you're a magician, i don't think so, i think that you're mad as hell" replied CM Punk

"What i see, a non-believer, a heretic who does not hail, magic!" snapped Mumbo.

"Magic is for losers, man" added CM Punk. "Everything i see, what you do, is false"

"Well, i must punish by being so mean with me" yelled Mumbo as he presses a button and makes the monsters awake and attack our heroes, what will they do in retaliation?

"Take this, muscle-head!!" yells airnaruto.

"It seems that the party has just began!!" said Jean.

"That guy looks very mad, geez, Punkey, why did you insult him?" asked JC.

"You know me very well, JC, i have no need to reply your question" replied CM Punk

The team moves on, but they find another group of warriors, what awaits our heroes, will they stop the M.O.F., before it's too late?


End file.
